Tunggu, Ayah!
by yukinohara-san
Summary: Sampai jumpa! / Tunggu, Ayah! / Hm? / Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang. Dialah pencerah hatiku, dia yang memotivasiku saat jatuh, dia yang menyukaiku pada saat semua orang membenciku, dia dalah... / Ini salahku, karena aku selalu menolaknya. SPECIAL FOR NARUHINA Don't Like Don't Read


**Tunggu, Ayah!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi K.**

**Pairing : NaruHina**

**Rated : K/T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : kependekan, kecepetan, kegajean, dwl.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Mina^^**

**.**

* * *

.

"TERSEGEL!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke kompak saat menyegel Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

"ARGH!" teriak Kaguya kesakitan, namun dia malah tersenyum, membuat Naruto dan Sasuke keheranan. "Terima kasih sudah menyegelku."

"Heeehhh?!" Naruto tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau senang?"

Kaguya menutup matanya sambil tersenyum. "Akhirnya aku mengetahui, Hagoromo dan Hamura menyayangiku. Mereka tidak mau dunia ini hancur karena kesombonganku. Ini adalah salahku. Terima kasih," senyumnya.

"Heh," kata Naruto membalas senyumannya.

"Oh ya," Kaguya teringat akan sesuatu. Ia segera menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tangannya yang terbuka. "Aku akan memberikan kalian setengah kekuatanku. Semoga kalian bisa membawa dunia dimana semua orang tidak perlu berperang lagi."

Naruto dan Sasuke menerima kekuatan dan chakra Kaguya. "Terima kasih," kata Naruto.

"Ya, terima kasih," tambah Sasuke.

Kaguya tersenyum. "Aku akan menonaktifkan tsukuyomi tak terbatas," ucap Kaguya. Dia terbang mendekati bulan sambil membentuk segel. "_Mugen Tsukuyomi_, _KAI_!"

Bulan yang tadinya berbentuk _sharingan_, sekarang berubah menjadi kuning terang. Tidak! Tiba-tiba, bulan tersebut menghilang diganti oleh sang cahaya dari timur. Hari menjelang pagi. Semua orang yang diikat oleh pohon suci terlepas.

"Terima kasih sudah menonaktifkan tsukuyomi tak terbatas," ucap Naruto. "Akhirnya, dunia ini tidak akan berperang lagi."

Kaguya mengangguk dan perlahan-lahan menghilang dari mata mereka. Mereka tiba-tiba terjatuh di dunia, di bumi.

"Huh?" seru Sakura kaget.

"Apa tadi kita masih di dimensi lain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mungkin," jawab Kakashi.

"Kalian hebat!" tiba-tiba seorang pria mendatangi mereka. Itu adalah Shodaime, Hokage Pertama. "Kalian mengalahkan dan menyegel Kaguya!"

"Sungguh kami berterima kasih mendengar pujian dari _the God of Shinobi," _kata Kakashi mewakili tim 7. Kakashi tiba-tiba teringat akan Obito. Dia melirik ke belakang, melihat sahabatnya sudah tiada. "Obito…." Gumamnya.

"Naruto!" seru seseorang yang sangat dikenal Naruto.

"Oii! Kibaa!" teriak Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Ternyata, semua orang sudah terlepas dari _genjutsu_ yang paling hebat itu. "Huftt… syukurlah," kata Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hinata yang dibantu Ino berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa!" jawab Naruto mantap.

"Kalian hebat!"

"Ya, kalian mengalahkan Madara, ya?!"

"Ah, itu lain cerita, hehe…."

"Lalu, siapa yang kalian kalahkan?"

"Kami tidak mengalahkan dan tidak dikalahkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Tim dari Konoha itu hebat sekali!"

Minato yang melihat anaknya sudah kuat itu, kembali menangis dan bergumam, "Kushina, apakah kau lihat? Anak kita!"

"Baiklah," kata seseorang dari belakang keempat hokage. "Saatnya kalian pulang ke alam kalian masing-masing." Orochimaru membentuk segel, namun belum menyelesaikan jurusnya itu.

"Hmm," Minato tersenyum. "Sebelumnya, Naruto…."

"A-ayah…," kata Naruto mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ingat ya apa yang dikatakan ibumu," Minato mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Ba-baikk," Naruto menyeka air matanya.

"Kalau dari aku, peliharalah kedamaian. Buang jauh-jauh kebencian," ucap Shodaime atau Hashirama Senju sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu ada kudeta lagi," kata Nidaime atau Tobirama Senju singkat.

"Semua harus damai. Semua bersatu," tambah Sandaime atau Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Ya sudah, sampai jumpa!" kata mereka berempat.

"Ayah, tunggu!" Naruto mencegat ayahnya.

"Hm?"

"Sebelum kau pergi, aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang," ucap Naruto serius.

"Siapa itu?"

"Dia adalah… pencerah hatiku, dia yang memotivasiku saat aku jatuh, dia yang menyukaiku pada saat semua orang membenciku, dia adalah…." Naruto terdiam sebentar. Dia menarik lengan wanita tersebut. Wanita berambut indigo dan mata _silver_-nya.

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

Semua orang langsung kaget dan tersenyum. Hinata yang saat itu sudah divonis bakal pingsan, tapi nyatanya tidak. Hinata hanya tersenyum dengan pipi merahnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" ulang Minato tersenyum. "Jadi? Apa maksudmu mengenalkanku pada Hinata?"

"Tidak… aku hanya ingin Ayah tahu… siapa yang menjadi penyemangatku," jawab Naruto sambil _blushing._

"NARUTO _BLUSHING!"_

"Lihat, kan, Dei? Naruto-san tidak akan menyukaimu!"

"Ya, dia sudah menyukai wanita lain."

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

Sakura yang melihat Naruto mengenalkan Hinata, sedikit hancur hatinya. _Ini salahku, karena dulu selalu menolaknya_, batin Sakura.

Minato tersenyum. "Jadi, kalian ingin menikah dan meminta persetujuan denganku? Kushina, lihatlah! Anak kita sudah dewasa…."

Hinata langsung pingsan pada saat itu juga, mendengar kata 'menikah'. Dia sukses jatuh di pundak Naruto. Naruto langsung kaget dan akhirnya dia membantu Hinata juga. _Moment _itu membuat semua orang berkata, "Ciieee…."

"TIDAK, TOU-SAN!" bantah Naruto. "A-aku hanya ingin mengenalkannya saja…."

"Ya, aku mengerti, aku mengerti," kata Minato tertawa. "Baiklah, kami selalu menyayangimu, Naruto…. Sampai jumpa," ucapnya pelan.

Orochimaru yang sedari tadi nangis terharu (?) gara-gara _moment_ tadi, langsung melancarkan jurusnya. "_Edo tensei, KAI."_

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan air matanya lagi. _Kuharap ibu akan bertemu dengannya suatu saat nanti, yah mungkin saja?_

_._

* * *

.

**Maaf kalau fanfic ini kependekan atau gimana. Kuharap kalian mau memaafkan aku mengingat hari ini udah puasa (?). Yuki minta reviewnya donggg hehe^^ Dan juga maaf kalau NaruHina-nya dikiitt bangeett… jangan bilang Yuki pelit yaaa hehe. Arigatou arigatouu dan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa^^**


End file.
